


Duty Calls

by Anonymous



Category: NCT
Genre: I failed kill me, Kissing, M/M, Not a lot tho, continuation of the first part, it’s like the least spiciest thing you’ll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His boss must hate him, he has to. Why else would he prevent Donghyuck from spending the night with his loving boyfriend?Talk about cockblocking.





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but enjoy! You don’t have to read the first part, but it may make things easier to understand.
> 
> \+ no one asked but the whole part before the hashtag was 666 words, go me!
> 
> +this was supposed to be longer but I forgot the ideas I had in my head... take notes kids, literally

“So Donghyuck dear, what do you do for a living?” Mark’s mother asked him kindly. Despite her choice of tone, it was clear that she was expecting something big that payed well.

Being a hitman for one of most influential men in Seoul was big, being a hitman for such a man payed well too. Something at the back of his head (read: the only normal brain cell) was telling him that she wouldn’t appreciate her son dating such a person so he settled for what he would have been if he hadn’t dropped out of university: a producer of some kind.

“Well, I’m not making anything right now but I do producing.” He said confidently, he had his cover story all figured out. Thank god for his boss being so thorough, as annoying as his nagging was, he sure was familiar with occupational related questions. 

“Oh that’s lovely, when you do decide to ‘produce’ anything I’d love it if you would let me listen. I’m getting a tad bit tired of all the Beethoven I’ve been listening to.” She smiled, placing her gloved hands on top of his own naked ones. What a lady, if Donghyuck was lucky he could convince Jisung to get one of his friends to whip up something for him before Mark’s mother turned suspicious. 

He nodded quickly and reassured her that she’d be the first to know, everything that happened after that was a blur. Mark’s mother had excused them to tend to one of the guests who had choked on a lemon tart, then Mark had grasped his cold hands and led him up the stairs into one of unoccupied rooms. 

Mark guides him to the room’s balcony, all shy smiles and sparkling eyes. He pressed Donghyuck against the bannister and wrapped his arms around him. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought that Mark was trying to kill him by pushing him off a 40 foot drop, left for some poor caretaker to stumble upon his dead body while they were on a night a shift.

Wow Donghyuck way to kill the mood, he reprimanded himself when he saw that Mark was looking at him in pure confusion. “Is something wrong?” 

He immediately shook his head, the only thing that was wrong with his dark mind goddamnit. He smiled sweetly, pressing a quick kiss to Mark’s forehead, “Where were we?” 

The latter clenched his suit jacket, then replaced one of his arms to bring Donghyuck’s head closer. Without a second to lose, Mark dived forward to connect their lips. Donghyuck didn’t register the vibration until Mark broke of from the make-out session, brows furrowed. “I think you should get that Hyuck, there were a lot of buzzes.”

Donghyuck kissed his lips one last time before gently prying Mark off, grabbing for his phone. When he saw who the messages were from, he let out a loud, long sigh. His boss wanted a politician dead, for reasons he couldn’t care enough for. 

“Something bad?” Mark gently asked, spying his hidden phone. Donghyuck nodded sadly, lips pouting. “The boss wants me on the job, ugh.”

Mark squeezes Donghyuck’s empty hand in silent encouragement and left, not before shooting a feeble look his way. Donghyuck couldn’t do much apart from frowning at the departing figure, because he was always at The Boss’s beck and call, he was always on the run. He barely got to spend quality time with anyone because he was busy hacking some corrupt busy-body, and no Jisung did not count. He saw so much of that kid that he barely associated him as a human being, just a fleeting figure in his day to day life. 

Donghyuck combed his hair with his hands and made his way to the fire exit, determined to finish the job quickly so he could resume his activities with Mark — he should probably fetch some flowers or watermelon flavoured sweets on the way to make it up to him too.

#

 

“Can I not work tomorrow? I have to make up with someone really important, and I’m worried about how they’re feeling.”

“Donghyuck, you know I would but I really need your skills right now, a group of democrats are planning something against me and I need you to dispose of them urgently.”

“Donghyuck? Are you there? I said I was sorry!”

“Fine. You can have tomorrow off if you mark your words that you’ll have the Park party cut permanently from the elections by Thursday.”

“The fourth? Okay, I’ll do it, thanks Jay.”

“I told you to call me Jaehyun! Anything for a friend Donghyuck.”

The line cut short, call ended.


End file.
